


So much has happened...

by Dark_Flourishes2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Flourishes2/pseuds/Dark_Flourishes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had started to stop hoping he'd come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much has happened...

He had been gone for so long. So much had happened. 

HELL had happened and he didn't think he had ever wanted, NEEDED him more. 

He hadn't been able to tell Dean or Cas just what losing Gabe meant to him. Never told them that since their second meeting he'd had random visits from the angel and that things had escalated from there. Fuck he had never even told Dean he was gay! 

The world wasn't being kind to him. It had never been kind to him. 

After getting his soul back he had started to hope and dream that the angel had tricked them again. He was a fricken archangel after all and yeah sure Lucifer+angel blade did not make the scenario any more likely but the hope that his little family could maybe one day be together and happy kept him going.

_____________________

He was sitting on a bed in  the motel they had rented after the angels fell and he felt like shit. All those angels and not one was the one he wanted to see. It never would be.

The rustling of wings signifying an angels presence brought him out of his musings.

"Cas I am not in the mood right now okay."

"You sure I can't change your mind moose?"

He probably should have got whiplash from the speed with which he turned to face the grinning archangel before getting up and slapping him.

"Ow Sammy that hurt."

"Good." The hug that followed was full of all the pent up emotion he had. 

"Never do that again!" 

"I promise moose. Now let me go."

A passionate kiss and then cuddled with each other the stories were told with tears and kisses throughout. 

So much has happened but he didn't have to hope any more. 


End file.
